Voice In Tokyo Tower
by Akai Vieh Kawaii
Summary: Kisah YeWook di puncak Tokyo Tower. Suara hati yang mempertemukan mereka. Fict romance/yaoi pertama dr seorang author friendship. Aneh dan membosankan. So, tidak memaksa untuk membaca ataupun me-review... Gomawoo...


_**Voice In Tokyo Tower**_

Cast : Yesung & Ryeowook

Pairing : YeWook Couple

Genre : Romance

Talking-talking : Annyeong… I'm Back! Khekhekhe~ Mian, Thank You Story nya belum aku lanjut, ntaran ajja yaa…^^ Kali ini aku update fict romance *gak tau bisa di sebut romance atau nggak* Ini request-an Kim Taena Athena-Liyuuko beberapa abad yang lalu. Hehe. Waktu itu, makasih haeteuk nya, nah ini yewook-mu, suka gak suka jangan marah yaa… hhehe… umm,, agak aneh mungin, karena nyatanya aku gak pernah bisa bikin fict romance, friendship family brothership mulu… yaaa,, inilah fict yang seperti biasa penuh dengan kesalahan dimana-mana… fufufu…

.

.

.

Yesung POV_

Yeah~ Jepang! Akhirnya aku pergi ke negara sakura juga. Yaa, tidak sia-sia juga aku menabung untuk bisa pergi kesini.

Appa dan umma tidak mengizinkanku pergi kesini karena katanya itu tidak penting. Huh, kata siapa? Lihatlah, disini indah. Semua yang aku lihat bisa aku jadikan tema untuk bahan skripsi-ku nanti. Hhihi…

Karena alasan itu pula mereka tidak memberiku uang untuk pergi kesini. Tapi mereka mengizinkanku pergi jika aku sendiri yang mengeluarkan uang. Okee,, aku sudah bisa pergi ke Jepang dengan uangku sendiri. Seorang sepertiku yang mungkin bisa dibilang boros, pelit, dan intinya susah untuk menyisihkan uang bisa pergi ke Jepang dengan uang yang disisihkan dari uang bulanan orang tuanya. Daebaaaakkk~

Perjuanganku berbuah manis… hahaha…

Okee… Empat hari. Empat hari disini cukup kan? Setidaknya, dalam waktu empat hari itu aku bisa mengunjungi tempat-tempat yang terkenal juga bersejarah. Hmm,, Tokyo Tower. Aku akan kesana. Katanya, tower itu tinggi ya? Kataya juga banyak terjadi fenomena alam yang luar biasa di toweritu. Benarkah? Yyaaa, aku memang harus mengunjunginya…

Sebenarnya apa yang membuatku ingin sekali pergi kesini? Entahlah… Hanya saja, seperti ada yang memanggilku. Suara yang sangat lembut itu membuat hatiku bergetar dan tiba-tiba saja membuatku ingin pergi kesini. Suara yang selalu kudengar ketika aku menutup mataku. Suara yang selalu terngiang setiap aku mulai terlelap. Suara yang selalu aku dengar setiap aku mencoba melangkahkan kakiku. Haishh, entah darimana suara itu berasal. Aku hanya bisa mengingat betapa indahnya suara itu.

Yap. Yesung… Jangan sia-sia kan pengorbananmu. Cari apa yang ingin kau ketahui. Cari apa alasan yang membuatmu benar-benar ingin ke tempat ini. Hwaiting…

Gdebuukk!

"Awww… Adududuuuhhh… Pantatku…"

Hiah, pagi pertama di Jepang ini aku sial sekali. Apakah ini pertanda aku akan sial hari ini? Andwae! Tidak mungkin, itu hanya perasaanku saja… Lagian, ini hanya kulit pisang kan? Kulit pisang tidak melambangkan kesialan kan? Stop! Jangan berpikiran buruk Yesung…

Ya. Aku menyewa sebuah hotel di daerah Kyoto. Lumayan lah, jika hanya untuk diriku sendiri. Rencananya, pagi ini aku mau ke pusat Tokyo. Katanya disana banyak tempat bagus. Tadinya aku ingin pergi agak pagi. Tapi kulit pisang ini membuatku tertahan selama 2 jam. Hhuft, pantatku sakiiitttt T.T

"Dasar, kulit pisang sialan. Bakka…" Sungutku sembari membuang kulit pisang yang tadi aku injak. Satu tanganku mengelus-elus pantatku yang malang. Aku duduk di lantai beralaskan karpet.

"Aiiiaaaaa,, sakit sekali. Cih!" Aku meringis. Ya, ini memang sakit. "Huft, sudah jam 9, aku harus segera bersiap." Aku beranjak berdiri. Tapi….

"Auuuu…"

Ya, pantatku sakit!

Huaaaahhh… Dengan berat aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan segera mengguyur tubuhku di bawah derasnya air shower yang aku nyalakan.

Yeah~ akhirnya aku keluar dari kamar mandi. Rasanya pantatku sudah membaik. Baguslah…

Kupakai jeans panjangku. T-shirt putih bergambarkan bentuk yang terlihat abstrak kupilih untuk menutupi tubuh bagian atasku. kupakai jaket yang tidak terlalu tebal. Karena ini musim semi di Jepang, jadi udara tidak terlalu dingin. Kuambil kameraku dan aku masukkan kamera itu ke tas-nya. Kuambil dan ku selempangkan tas kamera itu.

Ya. Sebelum berangkat, bercerminlah. Karena bila terjadi sesuatu dengan wajahku, maka aku akan hancur dalam satu detik saja. Iya, tentu saja, aku kan tampan… khekhekhe~

Okee… let's go!

.

Tokyo… inilah Tokyo. Pusat dari negara Jepang. Tapi Tokyo ini luas, kemana aku harus pergi? Yah, cobalah berjalan kaki…

Kutelusuri setiap sisi di Tokyo ini. Hebat! Aku kagum sekali. Bersih,tak ada sampah satupun. Ku edarkan pandanganku ke segala arah sambil tak henti-hentinya menjepret kan kameraku, mengambil gambar-gambar bagus.

DEG!

Kameraku menangkap sosok seorang lelaki. Dia sedang berdiri di jembatan penyebrangan sungai. Tubuhnya kecil, wajahnya teduh, lucu pula. Siapa dia?

Jepret! Ya, kuambil satu gambarnya. Kulepaskan kameraku dari sosoknya dan aku melihat hasil jepretanku tentang lelaki itu barusan. "Hm, lucu sekali dia…" Aku tersenyum kecil menatap gambar lelaki itu yang kini tengah ada di kameraku.

Aku kembali menatap ke jembatan tempat lelaki itu berdiri. Tapi, sayangnya dia sudah tidak ada. Haish, aku ketinggalan dirinya…

Hah? Apa yang aku fikirkan? Lelaki itu? Tidak! Aku tidak tertarik padanya, tidak tidak tidak… aku menggelengkan kepalaku keras.

Ya, ayo Yesung. Kita lanjutkan perjalanan…

Kutelusuri lagi jajaran Tokyo. "Wah, tidak jauh berbeda dengan Seoul…" Gumamku.

Iya, Tokyo dan Seoul tidak jauh berbeda. Hanya saja menurutku, Tokyo lebih bersih dan mewah. Tentu saja, Jepang kan negara paling maju. Walaupun begitu, aku tetap bangga pada negara asalku, Korea. Haha…

"Konnichiwa…" Aku mencoba menyapa orang-orang yang aku temui di sepanjang jalan sambil tersenyum. Mereka membalas sapaanku, sambil tersenyum pula. Waah, Jepang memang hebat. Penduduknya ramah semua…

Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku berjalan. Prefektur Chiba. Pantas saja, bukankah dari pusat Tokyo ke Chiba itu terbilang cukup jauh…? Pantas saja perutku berbunyi. Ckckck…

'Kedai Ramen Ichiraku'

Satu tulisan di spanduk itu membuatku tersenyum lebar. Yaa, aku sangat lapar. Segera saja aku masuk ke kedai itu. Aku pesan semangkuk ramen ditambah naruto yang banyak diatasnya. Haha, seperti di anime-anime saja…

Hoaaaa, kenyang sekali. Ini benar-benar hebat. Tempatnya nyaman, makanannya enak, juga harganya yang tidak terlalu mahal. Di negara lain sulit tentunya mendapatkan kedai seperti ini. Bahkan di Korea pun sulit sekali…

Nah, aku masih ingin mengunjungi Shibuya. Naik kereta api bawah tanah sepertinya tidak buruk. Baiklah… let's go to Shibuya….

_._

_Zutto mamoritai, I do… Kimi no koto wo, I do… Sekai ichi no takaramono, I do… Eien no ai, my love…_

Lagi.

Lagu itu kembali terngiang saat aku mencoba membuka mataku setelah tertutup semalaman. Siapa sebenarnya yang selalu menyanyikan lagu itu? Dan apa alasannya? Arrghh, yang terpenting, siapa dia, hantu? Kenapa wujudnya tidak ada… huh…

Satu yang aku tau. Lagu itu mirip lagu di Korea, yang mungkin di jadikan beberapa versi bahasa. Satu lagu yang sangat populer di korea. Marry You, lagu dari sebuah boyband terkenal Super Junior.

Salah satu membernya ada yang mirip denganku. Hahaha, tapi aku rasa aku lebih tampan dari orang itu. Katanya suaranya juga paling bagus, tapi aku fikir suaraku tidak kalah dengannya.. hhehe…

Ah, okee… Ini udah pagi. Kubuka jendela hotel ini. Kuhirup udara segar yang mulai merambat masuk ke kamarku.

"Hhhhhhffffff,, ahhhhhhhhh…." Kutarik nafas panjang dan langsung aku keluarkan saat itu juga. "Ini hari kedua ya? Hm, tinggal dua hari lagi… Bisakah aku menemukan sesuatu yang aku cari dalam waktu yang singkat itu…?"

Iya, aku memang tidak peduli dgn suara nyanyian itu. Tapi, yang membuat aku untuk tetap ngotot kesini kan memang itu.

Errrrr…. Sudahlah… Lebih baik aku pergi ke Tokyo dome. Bukankah disana sedang ada konser besar keluarga besar Johnny's Jimusho…? Yak. Sepertinya akan menarik

Segera aku berlari ke kamar mandi. Mandi dan berpakaian rapih. Tidak lupa, kamera-ku… Sip! Let's go…

.

Duk!

Nde? Siapa yang menubrukku di belakang?

Kubalikan kepalaku ke belakang. What?

"Ahh… Gomennasai… Apa aku menabrakmu? Gomennasai… Apa ada yang luka…? Kubantu berdiri…" Aku terkaget ketika melihat seorang anak laki-laki sudah jatuh di belakang kakiku. Sepertinya dia berumur sekitar 6 tahun.

Hah? Loh, ko aku yang minta maaf? Bukankah dia yang menabrakku…? Ah, Yesung.. sudahlah. Lagian kan hanya anak kecil, mengalah sedikit di negeri orang itu tidak akan membuatmu kehilangan reputasi yang sangat –mungkin- tinggi itu.

Kubantu anak itu berdiri, dan aku berjongkok di depannya. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Ada yang sakit?" kutatap wajahnya yang seperti kebingungan itu.

"Kakak…" Dia menyebut kakak. Maksudnya aku, atau dia kehilangan kakaknya?

"Hn? Kau memanggilku kakak?" Tanyaku sambil tersenyum. Karena aku tau kalau aku menunjukan wajah kesal, aku yakin dia akan menangis.

Anak kecil itu menggeleng. "Aku…aku ingin pulang… kakak,, dimana kakakku?" Anak kecil itu menangis.

Dia tersesat? Apa dia mencari keluarganya? Haish, bagaimana ini? Kalau aku tinggalkan anak ini, mungkin aku akan disangka penjahat. Tapi kalau aku membantunya, aku akan telat pergi ke sakura park, dan acaraku memotret bunga sakura di musim semi akan gagal. Hyaaaaa! Bagaimana…?

"Umm, kau tersesat? Dimana keluargamu?" Yya, aku terpaksa membantunya. Karena aku tidak mau aku dituduh sebagai seorang penculik anak. "Nama kakak Yesung, siapa namamu?"

Anak kecil itu tampak sedang berfikir. Tangisannya sedikit mereda. "Yesung? Kakak bukan orang jepang ya…? Aku Ryutaro. Yamada Ryutaro…"

Pintar sekali anak itu. Dengan mudah bisa menebak darimana asalku hanya dengan heran pada sebuah nama. Ckckck… Aku tersenyum. "Ya, kakak orang Korea. Kakak sedang mencari sesuatu di Jepang. Kakak hanya punya waktu empat hari, dua hari lagi kakak akan pulang. Jadi hari ini kakak ingin melihat bunga sakura di musim semi, dan mencari hiburan di Tokyo dome." Aku merogoh saku celanaku. Perasaan aku menyimpan sesuatu tadi pagi. "Ini untukmu. Kau suka ini, Ryu-chan?" Ku berikan dua lollipop rasa vanilla padanya.

Ryu-chan tersenyum, dan mengambil lollipop itu dari tanganku. "Ne, aku sukaaaaaaaa hm, kakak mau ke sakura park? Aku ikut ya. Mungkin kakakku ada disana, karena tadi kami berencana pergi ke sana. Tapi kami terpisah saat kakakku membeli tiket masuk sakura park" Anak itu kembali menangis.

Aku berfikir sejenak. "Ne. ayo Ryu-chan…" Segera kupegang erat tangannya. Dia mempererat peganganya dan tersenyum padaku.

"Arigatou…"

"Hai, do itashimashite…"

Yaaa… Akhirnya aku dan anak kecil yang mengaku Ryutaro Yamada itu tiba di depan pintu masuk ke sakura park.

"Nah, kita sampai." Ucapku seraya menurunkan Ryu-chan dari gendonganku. Yap, tepat. Ditengah jalan dia ingin digendong. Ini dia yang membuatku lebih memilih kura-kura daripada anak kecil. "Hup! Okee.. Kita masuk…"

Ryu-chan tersenyum sambil mengemut lollipop yang aku berikan tadi.

Saat aku berjalan masuk ke pintu gerbangnya…

"Hei,, penjahat!" Teriak seseorang dari belakang.

Hah, penjahat? Siapa yang dia maksud? Aku..? Yah, cobalah berbalik untuk melihat keadaan…

Kubalikkan badanku kebelakang. Dan…

BUUUKKKHHH!

Sebuah tinju sukses mengenai hidungku. Aku terpental beberapa meter ke belakang dan pegangan ryu-chan terlepas. Hyaa, siapa dia? Cih…

"Ah, Ryu-kun, kau baik-baik saja? Kau mau diculik orang itu? Kenapa kau tidak teriak? Untung saja aku datang menolongmu…"

Hah? Aku cengo… Dia, siapanya ryu-chan? Dan, apa tadi katanya..? Diculik? Maksudnya aku seorang penculik? Ck! Cari masalah ya….

Aku berjalan mendekatinya.

Aku lihat Ryu-chan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau jangan bohong Ryu-kun. Kau pasti diancam penjahat itu untuk tidak bilang-bilang bahwa kau akan diculik dengan lollipop itu, iya kan?" Ucap lelaki yang menonjokku itu. Aku tidak bisa melihat mukanya dgn jelas, karena mukanya terhalangi oleh badan Ryu-chan yang berdiri.

Ryu-chan tetap menggeleng. "Jangan berbohong…" Ucap pria itu ngotot.

"Hei…!" Nada bicaraku terdengar menantang. "Dia sudah menggeleng kan? Kenapa kau ngotot sekali. Dia bukan anak kecil yang bodoh sepertimu. Dia akan jujur dengan semua yang dilihat dan dirasakannya. Lagian memang benar ko aku bukan penculik…"

Lelaki itu berdiri. Dan…

Set!

Kyaaa, itu lelaki yang aku foto ketika tak sengaja tertangkap kameraku. Jadi, dia salah satu keluarga Ryu-chan? Arrgh, tidak mirip. Ryu-chan lebih kelihatan kalau dia orang jepang asli. Sedangkan lelaki ini… Ugh…

Aku terpaku.

"Mengaku saja. Kalau kau mengaku aku tidak akan melaporkan mu…" Jawabnya dengan nada yang sangat sok.

Hah? Mengaku…?

"Untuk apa? Tidak ada yang perlu aku akui, toh aku bukan penjahat ataupun penculik. Benar kan, Ryu-chan…?" Aku bertanya pada Ryu-chan yang daritadi asyik mengemut lollipop tanpa berbicara sedikitpun.

Sedikit kesal juga, kenapa bocah itu malah diam? Bukankah dia seharusnya berbicara sesuatu untuk meluruskan masalah ini…?

Ryu-chan mengangguk. Dia berhenti mengemut lollipop nya. "Kakak… sudahlah. Kakak yang ini bukan penjahat. Dia baik lhooo…" Jelasnya pada orang yang juga di panggilnya 'kakak' itu. Yaaahh, walaupun tidak se-detail mungkin, tapi itu cukup menjadi kata kunci untuk menghentikan ini.

"Ryu-kun….ta—"

"Nah, kau dengar sendiri kan?" Aku memotong perkatannya. "Sekarang tanggung jawab!" Pintaku tegas. Yah, dia memang harus ganti rugi.

"Hah? Untuk apa? Kurasa dengan meminta maaf saja itu cukup…" Belanya.

Ck! Gampang sekali ia berbicara…

"Hei hei hei… Sebegitu mudahnya ya kau bilang hanya dengan minta maaf. Kau tidak lihat ini, hah?" Kutunjukkan telunjukku pada hidungku yang aku yakin kini sudah merah dan tidak berbentuk lagi. Bahkan mungkin lubangnya hilang satu karena tonjokannya tadi.

"Hmpphh..hmpphhh…"

Loh… Kenapa dia? Jangan bilang kalau…

"Hahahahahahaaaa…" Ryu-chan tertawa sangat kencang begitu ia melihat wajahku. Lelaki itu segera membungkam mulut bocah kecil itu.

"Sssttt… Ryu-kun, kau tidak sopan.. Hmmphh…"

"Hmmpppphh… Hmpphh…" Ryu-chan memberontak kepada lelaki itu. Akhirnya lelaki itu melepaskan bungkaman tangannya dimulutnya.

"Ada yang lucu, hah?" Tanyaku kesal.

Mereka berdua diam.

"Jawab aku…" Kuusahakan agar nada bicaraku tidak terdengar sedang marah.

"Umm,, gomennasai… Aku telah melayangkan tinjuku padamu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf…." Lelaki itu akhirnya membungkukan badan didepanku, dan meminta maaf tentunya.

"Hei, apa-apaan kau? Hei, sudahlah. Tidak apa-apa.."

Apa yang dia lakukan? Disini kan banyak orang. Ck. Memalukan… Aku seperti jadi seorang penjahat sungguhan.

Dia mengangkat tubuhnya sehingga dia sekarang berhadapan denganku.

Degh~!

Whoaa… Apa ini? Kenapa rasanya aku sangat panas. Ah, bukan karena cuaca. Tapi… Aishhh….

"Hidungmu berdarah. Wajahmu juga merah. Pasti akibat pukulanku tadi. Haahh, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Eumm,, sebentar…" Dia merogoh saku jaketnya. "Nah, ini…" Dia memberikanku saputangan berwarna biru langit. Aku mengambilnya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ah, gomen. Aku dan Ryu-kun harus pergi. Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama disini. Itu jaminanku untukmu. Kalau memang kita ditakdirkan untuk bertemu lagi, aku akan menebus saputangan itu dan juga perlakuanku padamu tadi…" Dia tersenyuM, sangat manis.

Dia membalikkan badannya menatap Ryu-chan. "Nah, ayo Ryu-kun. Kita bisa-bisa terkena masalah…" Ryu-chan menggandeng tangan lelaki mungil itu. Dan kemuadian berbalik kearahku yang masih hanya diam.

"Kakak, arigatou. Nanti beri aku lollipop yang lebih banyak lagi ya^^, sayonara~" Teriaknya.

Aku hanya nyengir menatap mereka berdua.

Ahh! Aku lupa…

"Hei… Chotto matte… Siapa namamu?" Tanyaku pada lelaki itu setelah menjauh beberapa meter dari tempatku.

"Aku Ryutarou Yamada, kan kakak sudah tau, kenapa nanya lagi…" Teriaknya. Huhm dasar. Kalau bukan karena kau anak orang, sudah jadi tepung kau bocah. "Bukan kau, bakka. Kakakmu,, siapa nama kakakmu?" Teriakku tak kalah kencangnya.

Bocah itu diam, kemudian menatap orang yang menggandeng tangannya itu dan saling tersenyum satu sama lain. "Ryeowook. Aku KIM RYEOWOOK…!"

Kim… Ryeowook? Berarti dia bukan orang Jepang. Tapi…. Arrghh, kenapa berputar-putar seperti ini? Aishhhh….

Kupandangi saputangan jaminannya itu. "Menjadikan saputangan sbg jaminan? Ada-ada saja." Gumamku setelah mereka benar-benar pergi.

Kuciumi saputangan itu. Ini bau tubuhnya? Ko rasanya tidak asing ya? Hmmm… ahh,, lupakan…

Aku terlalu malas bila harus berfikir dimana aku pernah mencium bau seperti ini.

Saatnya tenangkan fikiran dibawah pohon sakura yang tengah bermekaran. Ayoooooo….

Yesung POV, end_

.

Ryeowook POV_

"Nah, Ryu-kun, aku antar kau sampai sini saja ya. Bilang pada orang tuamu kalau aku masih ada urusan. Kapan-kapan kita main lagi yaa…" Ku acak-acak rambut Ryu-kun, sepupu jauhku di Jepang.

"Iya, kakak. Janji ya…"

"Ya, kakak janji. Kakak pergi ya… Sampaikan salamku pada orang tuamu." Aku melangkahkankakiku pergi setelah memastikan bahwa Ryu-kun sudah masuk ke rumahnya.

Yaaahhh, lelah sekali hari ini.

Ah, konnichiwa. Boku wa Ryeowook desu.

Aku bukan asli orang jepang, karena sesungguhnya aku adalah asli orang korea. Hanya saja dua tahun yang lalu aku pindah ke jepang. Alasannya karena aku ingin sekolah di Jepang. Setelah dua tahun di Jepang, sekarang aku kuliah mengambil jurusan seni di Tokyo international university.

Yang tadi itu saudara sepupu jauhku. Dia asli orang jepang, begitu juga orang tuanya. Setiap hari sabtu aku selalu mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Karena kebetulan kalau hari sabtu aku tidak begitu penuh dgn jadwal kampusku, jadinya daripada bosan aku mengajaknya main saja…

Aku tinggal di prefektur Kanagawa bersama orangtua dan seorang kakak perempuan.

Ah, haus…

Kulihat ada mesin minuman dipinggir jalan Fukushima ini. Kurogoh saku celanaku mengambil uang logam. Setelah mendapatkannya aku masukkan uang logam itu ke mesin minuman. Kutekan salah satu coke dingin. Dan, klaaang! Tidak lama minumannya keluar. Kuambil dan kubuka tutup kalengnya. Kuteguk sampai setengahnya. Ahhh, haus sekali.

'Sekarang tanggung jawab!'

Hah? Suara tegas yang dikeluarkan lelaki tadi kan? Nande?

Sssshhh… Apa-apaan kau Ryeowook… Aku tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi, tadi kan hanya kebetulan saja. Yaaahh,, saputangan kesayanganku harus jd korban deh… itukan saputangan favoritku. T.T

"Zutto mamoritai, I do… Kimi no koto wo, I do… Sekai ichi no takaramono, I do… Eien no ai, my love…" Daripada pusing mikirin lelaki aneh yang terlihat bakka super itu, lebih baik aku menyanyikan lagu.

Dua tahun lalu sebelum aku pundah kesini, aku mendengar lagu marry you ini di berbagai acara tv dan siaran radio. Sepertinya sedang hits saat itu. Aku kira saat aku pindah ke jepang aku akan lupa dengan lagu itu. Tapi aku salah, karena lagu ini juga di translate menjadi bahasa jepang. Dan aku suka. Sampai saat ini aku melantunkan lagu itu.

"Yaahh, habisss…" Gumamku saat mengetahui bahwa kaleng coke-ku sudah tidak berisi lagi. Kubuang kalengnya ke tempat sampah yang tersedia disana. Yak, Jepang memang bersih. Tak ada sampah satupun. Penduduk disini tau, jika mereka membuang sampah tidak pada tempatnya, maka mereka akan dibui selama lima tahun oleh pemerintahnya. Hhehe,, trik yang bagus…

"Wookie…" Teriakan siapa itu?

Aku menoleh kebelakang. Aoi Siwon. Dia asli orang Jepang dan satu universitas denganku.

"Ah, Siwon. Nande?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak. Aku habis jalan-jalan saja di daerah sini, eh malah ketemu ma kamu. Ya udah aku panggil ajja…" Dia tersenyum seperti biasa. Jika wanita yang melihat mungkin mereka sudah tepar duluan. Ya Aoi Siwon memang tampan.

"Oooo… Kukira ada apa…" responku.

"Wookie, bagaimana? Apa kau masih mendengar suara yang memanggilmu ketika kau bangun tidur itu?"

Ah, iya. Akhir-akhir ini aku sering sekali mendengar suara yang memanggilku. Aku tidak tau siapa orang itu. Aku tidak berani menyebutnya mimpi atau halusinasi, karena itu sudah tidak mungkin disebut mimpi.

Aku menggeleng menatap siwon.

Siwon mengangguk kecil."Begitu ya… Kuharap dia segera berhenti mengganggumu, haha. Oia, besok Tokyo tower akan mengadakan suatu keajaiban. Kau pasti akan suka. Kau mau datang?"

Aku berfikir sejenak. Yahh, mungkin itu lebih baik. "Kau datang juga? Aku akan usahakan untuk datang…" jawabku.

"Ya, aku akan datang dengan pacarku, Sora Heechullie… ehehee"

"Ooo, ya sudah. Aku harus pulang. Jangan sampai aku bertemu denganmu besok ya? Hahaha." aku meledeknya.

"Aku juga berharap begitu, Kim Ryeowook… haha"

Kulangkahkan kakiku menjauh dari Siwon. Hari ini lelah sekali. Aku ingin segera pulang.

Brugh! Kujatuhkan tubuhku di atas kasur di kamarku. Hyaaa,, lelah sekali… Kututup mataku, dan tidak terasa aku sudah kehilangan kesadaran . Ah, cape…

'Kim Ryeowook…'

Ryeowook POV, end_

.

Besoknya.

Tokyo Tower, 11 pm…

Seorang lelaki dengan kamera yang menggantung di pundaknya sedang berdiri di depan Tokyo tower yang tengah dipadati oleh pengunjung, yang rata-rata berpasangan. Lelaki itu terus saja menatap indahnya langit Jepang. Tingginya Tokyo tower, seolah mampu meraih bintang.

"Waw, tidak kalah dengan menara Seoul…" Gumamnya kagum.

Ia mundur beberapa langkah untuk mengambil gambar yang menurutnya pas. Tapi…

"Awww…" Seseorang terjatuh dibelakangnya. Lelaki itu berbalik, dan kaget melihat apa yang telah dilakukannya. Ditatapnya orang yang kini beranjak berdiri. Kim Ryeowook.

"Kau… Ryeowook…?" Ucapnya kaget.

Ryeowook menatap lelaki itu. "Kau… Yang waktu itu." Seruannya juga tak kalah kaget.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Yesung tanpa basa-basi.

Ryeowook menatap Yesung bete. "Suka-suka dong. Inikan tempat umum, lagian aku ingin melihat fenomena apa yang pernah terjadi di Tokyo tower ini… Kau sendiri?"

"Aku kan ke Jepang untuk refreshing dan mengambil gambar yang bagus." Jawabnya sambil kembali mencari target incaran kameranya. "Arrgh, orang-orang disini menghalangiku." Gerutunya karena kini semakin banyak orang yang datang ke sini.

Ryeoweook tampak berfikir. "Ikut aku!" Perintahnya mendadak. Ia meraih tangan Yesung dan menyeretnya ke sebuah tempat.

"Hei,. Tidak sopan sekali kau. Lepaskan. Kita mau kemana?"

"Sudah diam. Kau mau mencari tempat sepi tapi dengan pemandangan yang bagus, kan?"

Yesung terdiam dan pasrah diseret Ryeowook. Ada yang aneh dengan Yesung. Ia merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang dan fikirannya tak karuan. Wajahnya pelan-pelan berblushing ria.

Apalagi Ryeowook. Dia benar-benar merasa malu karena menyeret-nyeret orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Sama seperti Yesung, jantung Ryeowook berdegup kencang dan wajanya sudah sangat merah. Akhirnya mereka saling diam.

"Nah, disini. Bagaimana? Cocok dengan selera gambarmu?" Ryeowook akhirnya melepaskan pegangan tanagannya dari Yesung ketika sampai di tempat yang dituju, ini bagian teratas Tokyo tower.

"Wow, ini lantai yang paling atas Tokyo tower? Kenapa bisa?" Tanya Yesung yang kagum sambil mengambil gambar yang menurutnya bagus.

"Aku kan orang Jepang, jadi aku tau tempat ini…"

Yesung berhenti menjepretkan kameranya tapi tidak melepas targetannya. Dia seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Jadi, kau memang orang Jepang?" Tanya Yesung. Ia sudah kembali ke aktifitasnya.

Ryeowook yang ditanyai seperti itu kaget. Dia menatap punggung Yesung sambil tersenyum kecil. Karena Yesung berada di depan Ryeowook.

"Bukan. Aku asli orang Korea. Hanya saja, dua tahun yang lalu aku pindah ke Jepang karena aku ingin sekolah disini. Nande?"

Yesung menggeleng. Ia berbalik kearah Ryeowook tanpa melepaskan kameranya. Dan, jepret! Satu gambar Ryeowook berhasil didapatkan Yesung lagi.

"Hahaha. Arigatou Wookie…"

"Aisshhh, curang…" Serunya. "Oia, aku belum tau namamu…" Ryeowook tersenyum kecil.

"Ooo, iya ya. Aku Yesung, Kim Yesung."

Ryeowook membeku. Entah apa yang terjadi padanya.

GREP. Tiba-tiba saja Ryeowook memeluk Yesung erat. "Hyung… Yesung hyung… Kau Yesung hyung, kan? Kau yang selalu memanggilku kan? Jawab aku hyung…" Ryeowook menangis. Membuat Yesung amat sangat panik.

"Wookie, kau kenapa? Hei, apa yang seb_"

Omongan Yesung terhenti. Mulutnya telah dikunci rapat oleh Ryeowook. Tentu saja, karena sudah tidak ada jarak lagi antara bibir mereka.

Ya. Ryeowook tak henti-hentinya melancarkan serangan di dalam mulut yesung. Yesung pun sama, meskipun ia masih kaget dan tidak mengerti, tapi ia juga membalas dan melancarkan serangannya di lidah Ryeowook. Mereka saling lumat, saling menggingit, sampai akhirnya, mereka jatuh terduduk dengan posisi yang masih tidak terlepaskan.

Ryeowook menutup matanya. Seoalah mengerti, Yesung melakukan sesuatu yang memberikan sensasi nikmat dimulut Ryeowook. Mungkin Ryeowook sudah tidak bisa melakukan serangan lagi, jadi ia menutup matanya dan meminta Yesung melakukan sesuatu yang lebih di mulutnya.

Mereka terlepas. Tapi, setelah itu, mesung malah memeluk Ryeowook. Erat. Sangat erat.

"Hosh, hosh… Yesung hyung, apa yang mau kau lakukan…?" Tanya Ryeowook yang badannya sudah dikunci Yesung.

"Kau yang selalu melantunkan lagu marry you versi jepang saat aku terbangun dari tidur kan? Sudah lama kau selalu mengganggu tidurku. Kau harus mendapatkan balasan untuk itu, juga untuk hidungku yang kau lukai kemarin,, hhehe…" Yesung tertawa kecil. Dan mulailah Yesung melakukan kissmark di leher Ryeowook.

"Ahhhh, ssshhhh… hyung… sakit…" Erang Ryeowook.

"Tahanlah. Tonjokanmu lebih sakit lagi kemarin…" Ia telusuri lagi seluruh bagian leher Ryeowook.

Ryeowook terus mendesah sambil memeluk Yesung kuat. Ia tidak tahan dengan kissmark yang dilakukan Yesung.

Brukh! Yesung yang kini melemas. Ia sudah tidak bisa melakukan kissmark lagi. "Kurasa, itu cukup Wookie. Kau suka?" Tanyanya manja. Tubuh mereka saling berpelukan sambil terduduk.

Ryeowook menggeleng. "Huh, kau curaang. Kenapa hanya aku yang kaau siksa. Aku juga ingin menghabisimu…" Jawabnya sok cemberut. "Tapi, aku senang jika hyung sudah berani seperti itu padaku. Artinya, jika kita bertemu lagi, kau akan berani berbuat lebih padaku. Iya kan?" Goda Ryeowook.

Yesung mengubah posisinya menjadi posisi duduk normal dan menyandarkan kepala Ryeowook di bahunya. Nafas keduanya masih tak beraturan.

"Kau tau, aku sangat terganggu saat kau melantunkan lagu itu." Ucap Yesung.

"Ah, hyung tau juga? Kau selalu memanggil namaku setiap pagi. Kau seperti alarm aneh. Setiap pagi memanggil namaku yang selalu membuatku terbangun. Kau mengganggu hyung, hahaha…"

Keduanya terlarut dalam indahnya malam di puncak Tokyo tower yang sepi.

Set! Bintang jatuh.

"Lihat, houki boshi…" Seru Yesung.

"Ah, bukan hyung. Itu nagareboshi." Ryeowook memperbaiki.

"Sama saja kan?" Yesung mendengus kesal.

"Tidak lah hyung. Yang benar itu nagareboshi… cepat cepat. Ucapkan keinginanmu"

Ryeowook dan Yesung menutup mata mereka dan saling menutarakan keinginan mereka.

Dalam hati Yesung, 'aku tidak ingin pulang besok. Aku masih ingin tetap disini bersama wookie. Kalaupun aku harus pulang, aku ingin ada wookie disisiku. Bisakah itu?'

Sementara dalam hati Ryeowook, 'ah, Yesung hyung. Aku ingin bersamanya, selamanya. Akankah dia pergi ke negara asalnya, atau akan tetap disisiku? Tapi, aku tetap ingin bersama yesung hyung…'

Mereka membuka mata mereka. Dan saling berpandangan.

"Apa harapanmu, wookie?" Tanya Yesung.

"Hhe, ada deh.. Kalau hyung?"

"Aku ingin selalu bersamamu. Jika aku pulang, aku ingin kau terus disisiku. Kau mau wookie?"

Ryeowook tampak berfikir. Kemudian ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Yesung…

Aaaahhhhh~~~~

.

"Hyung! Tunggu aku…" Ryeowook berlari sambil mendorong kopernya. Ia menghampiri Yesung di bandara yang rencananya akan pulang ke Korea hari ini.

"Wookie! Kau mau kemana? Kau bawa koper lagi." Tanya Yesung kaget melihat Ryeowook.

"Hhehe. Tadaaa…." Ia menunjukan sebuah tiket penerbangan kepada Yesung.

Yesung terkaget sambil membulatkan matanya. "Wookie, kau…"

Ryeowook mengangguk. Yesung memeluk Ryeowook dan mencium bibir Ryeowook agak lama.

'_pesawat tujuan korea, akan diberangkatkan dalam sepuluh menit lagi..'_

Peringatan itu membuat keduanya terkaget. Segera mereka melepas ciuman mereka dan bergegas masuk ke dalam pesawat.

Ya, mereka terbang ke Korea. Melakukan hal-hal diluar dugaan yang lebih bebas lagi… eheee…

_Fin_

Wawawaaaa,, mianhae… ini fict tema romance/yaoi pertama aku. Pusing aku. Haduuuhhh, puyeng sendiri…

Hhuft,, pasti mengecewakan. Mian juga, karakter wookie disini sangat jauh dgn sebenanya.

Argghh, maaf karena adegannya mungkin terlalu berlebihan, cerita yang menggantung, juga kesalahan yang bertebaran.

Maaf…

Bwd yewook shipper, jangan bantai aku. Karena ini pertama kali dalam sejarah, aku bikin fict romance/yaoi.

Bwd yg ngerasa nge-req yewook ke aku berabad-abad yg lalu, semoga suka.

Mind to review?


End file.
